This invention relates to a support device for an expandable document file. In particular, it relates to a device for holding and supporting in an open position an inherently collapsible, expandable document file having a plurality of compartments so that documents can be inserted easily into the compartments.
Expandable document files having accordion-type side walls made of a resilient material and containing partitions for dividing the file into compartments or pockets are commercially available. These files, which are capable of being collapsed to a relatively small depth, are spread open when it is desired to place documents in the compartments. Because the side walls are resilient there is a tendency for the spread open or expanded file to return toward its collapsed condition. Consequently, the insertion of a document into the file can be awkward because one hand may be needed to hold the file open and the other to insert the document.
This problem has been recognized and devices for holding open expandable files are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,698 to Wiles discloses a holding device for a multi-compartment expandable file that is essentially a stiff piece of wire having two downwardly extending rigid legs. Each wire is disposed adjacent a side wall of the file with its legs inserted into the end compartments of the file, the length of the wire being substantially the same as the length to which the file is to be expanded. The wires hold the compartments open thereby enabling a user to more easily file an item in a desired compartment.
A drawback of the Wiles holding device is that only the upper half of the expandable file is positively held open because the downwardly extending legs extend only part way into the end compartments. Thus, the amount of reenforcement provided by the prior art holding device is limited. A further drawback of the Wiles holding device is the lack of a positive engagement between the stiff wire holding device and the expandable file. Since the downwardly extending legs are simply inserted into the end compartments of the expandable file, movement of the file relative to the holding device is possible.